


bede has become meme

by infizero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Memes, basically bede becomes a meme and gloria & victor laugh at it. that's it, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: bede becomes a meme haha funni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	bede has become meme

**Author's Note:**

> this is directly influenced by @carmypen on tumblr

Gloria almost spat out her tea as she scrolled through PokeGram, her chest convulsing from silent, barely held in laughter. Her brother’s eyes slid over to her, almost disappointedly.

“What are you losing it over now?” he asked with a sigh, getting up and looking at her phone screen. When he saw what was on there though, he burst into laughter as well. 

The post was an image of Bede, cut out from when he interrupted Gloria in the semi-finals and pasted over a dramatic scene from a popular TV show. There was a caption too, reading ‘that epic fail moment when you interrupt Richard’s confession’ with a bunch of sarcastic emojis trailing after it. Victor tried very hard to calm himself, but the minute his sister scrolled down he lost it again. It was the same thing, except a video, with Bede interrupting a recent address from the Champion of Hoenn. It was surprisingly well edited, which only made it more funny.

They also saw one that was Bede interrupting the Darkest Day, which a lot of people in the replies panned for being ‘insensitive’ and ‘too soon’. Personally, Gloria thought it was hilarious, but that might’ve just been because she went through that first-hand and wanted to be able to laugh about it. In any case, there were a billion different variations all over the internet, with some referencing things the siblings hadn’t seen and others just not being that funny, but boy were there a lot of good ones. 

They even saw one in Alolan, which put Bede in an Ultra Wormhole and was captioned, roughly, ‘when you interrupt too much and tear a hole in time and space.” It wasn’t that funny, but the fact that even people in their home country were making them made Gloria and Victor lose it even further. It seemed the meme had blown up overnight, after the broadcast of the semi-finals and finals had been re-aired to make up for well, them getting interrupted by a certain chairman.

Gloria had to know what Bede himself thought of this, or whether he had even seen it yet. She called him as quickly as she could, with the boy picking up pretty fast as well.

“Have you seen the thing?” Gloria said, trying to stifle her laughter.

“If the ‘thing’ you’re referring to is that stupid meme that’s being shared around, then yes, I have.” Bede sounded as pleasant as always. “I have already had three people today come up to me and ask me to ‘say the line.’ My life is ruined.”

“Don’t be such a killjoy. It’s funny!” Gloria interjected. “It’s even spread to Alola, isn’t that hilarious? We saw this one-”

“So I am being mocked globally. Great.”

“They’re not mocking you, Bede! Just because they’re making memes about you doesn’t mean they don’t like you! In fact, it probably means they do like you.” Victor told him. “That’s just how the internet is. Anything can be turned into a joke if you try hard enough.”

“...I suppose. Now would you leave me alone? I have training to get to.”

“Sure thing, Interrupter Man!” Gloria shouted, hanging up before he could yell at her. The siblings only had to share a look before they lost it again, exploding into heaps of laughter that they could barely control. They resolved to spend the rest of the day looking at the Bede memes - this was too good to miss.


End file.
